This invention relates generally to apparatus for transporting grain and is particularly directed to a grain cart having an improved auger arrangement for removing grain from the cart.
A grain cart is typically used in combination with a combine in the harvesting of grain for temporarily storing the harvested grain. In most cases, the grain cart is drawn by a tractor alongside the combine and receives the grain harvested by and discharged from the combine for later deposit in a truck for transport to a grain elevator. The use of the grain cart with the operating combine in an "on-the-go" manner eliminates combine downloading time and thus represents more efficient use of the combine. This is particularly important from an economic standpoint for a combine owner who travels from farm to farm during harvest season and attempts to operate his expensive combine on an almost round the clock basis for extended periods.
It is also important that the grain cart provide as large a grain capacity as possible to minimize interruptions for off loading of the grain onto a truck. However, grain cart size is limited by practical considerations such as the size of the tractor pulling the cart and the condition of the fields in which the cart operates including such factors as wetness, surface irregularities, and slope. The grain cart typically includes a self-contained discharge unit such as a multi-section auger which allows for transfer of grain stored therein to a truck as the cart is being pulled by a tractor. This eliminates harvesting interruptions to transfer the grain from the cart to a truck. A first, lower section of the auger is typically rigidly mounted within a lower portion of the cart, while a second, upper auger section is mounted to an upper, outer wall of the cart and may be pivoted between a first storage position and a second extended, use position wherein the two sections are, in general, linearly aligned. In both orientations, the upper auger section extends outward from a lateral wall of the cart. With most state traffic laws restricting the width of unescorted vehicles to 12 feet or less, extension of the cart's auger beyond one of its lateral walls imposes a restriction on cart width and limits its grain storage capacity. A primary objective in grain cart design is thus to maximize its storage capacity within strict size limits.
Prior art grain carts have also suffered from grain loss due to the manner in which the cart's movable auge assembly is installed in the cart. For example, with the upper, movable auger section mounted to an upper portion of a lateral wall of the cart, movement of the upper auger section from the stored to the extended position frequently results in loss of grain from the cart from an area immediately adjacent to where the upper auger section is mounted to the cart. Prior art grain carts have also not provided for retaining grain in a cart which has been filled to capacity during off loading of the grain from the cart. Prior art attempts to thus confine the grain have typically made use flexible partitions, such as comprised of rubber, positioned adjacent to the proximal end of the upper auger section where it is mounted to the cart. However, these flexible partitions are subject to wear and damage and are thus in need of frequent repair or replacement. In addition, a mechanical or hydraulic locking arrangement is typically required to maintain the movable upper auger section in both the retracted and extended positions in order to prevent extension of the auger when loading the cart and to stabilize the auger during discharge of the grain from the cart. These requirements, of course, increase the cost and complexity of the auger installation and frequently result in grain cart downtime when either locking mechanism is damaged or inoperable.
Finally, in prior art grain carts the two auger sections are installed and operate as two separate components. In addition, each is individually attached to the grain cart's body by welding to provide a high strength installation. Thus, repair or replacement of one of the auger sections requires the use of a cutting torch to remove the damaged auger section. This operation is complicated, tedious, and expensive and frequently results in warpage of the cart's flat steel panels, which may also occur during the welding installation of the auger. In either case, the assembly and repair of the grain cart are made more complex and difficult by this type of auger installation.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a two section auger for use in a grain cart which substantially eliminates grain losses from the cart and does not reduce the cart's grain storage capacity. In addition, the grain cart of the present invention incorporates an integral auger assembly which may be easily installed in and removed from the cart as a single unit.